Transcendentie
[[Bestand:Emblem - Oculos Non Vidit.jpg|thumb|250px|"Wat geen oog gezien, noch oor gehoord heeft“ (Oculus non vidit, nec auris audivit)]] Transcendentie (Latijn: transcendere = "voorbijschrijden") is in het spiritualisme een gevoelstoestand van de geest, waarbij men een staat van hoger bewustzijn ervaart. Met transcenderen wordt de innerlijke beleving van het overschrijden van de grens van de gewone vorm van waarnemen of bewustzijn bedoeld. Binnen een religie kan een scheppende god bijvoorbeeld transcendent zijn, hij staat boven en buiten zijn schepping en kan die als object beschouwen en behandelen. Het tegengestelde is immanentie, het "aanwezig zijn in". Transcendentie is lang beschouwd als een terrein dat zich onttrok aan empirisch onderzoek. Echter, recent neurocognitief onderzoek laat zien dat ook spirituele ervaringen een neurale basis hebben. Transcendentie en spiritualisme Binnen het spiritualisme wordt transcendentie gezien als een toestand van het bewustzijn waarin men behalve de fysieke "buitenkant" van dingen, ook een diepere "binnenkant" op kan merken. Transcendentie zou daarom verder gaan dan empirie. Hierdoor zou men in staat zijn beter de allerdiepste kern van dingen en van zichzelf te leren kennen. Transcenderen wordt verondersteld mogelijk te zijn op vele manieren en op alle mogelijke niveaus. Door het transcenderen zou men zich van het transcendente bewust worden, het ervaren en tot het besef komen dat de uiterlijke wereld zoals deze zich aan ons voordoet niet de enige waarheid is, maar dat er een diepere werkelijkheid aan ten grondslag ligt, die tevens de basis vormt van het zelf. Technieken zoals meditatie waarmee de transcendente toestand bereikt, worden vaak onder begeleiding van een "leraar" toegepast, om verwarring bij het verlaten van het "gewone denkpad" te voorkomen. Transcendentie en persoonlijkheid Transcendentie kan ook gezien worden als een bepaalde 'onthechte' toestand van het zelfbewustzijn. Mensen blijken ook onderling te verschillen in hun aanleg of neiging tot spiritualiteit en transcendentie: het gevoel het eigen ik te ontstijgen en een te zijn met het universum. De neiging transcendente gevoelens te ervaren zou een duurzame karaktertrek zijn, die bijvoorbeeld met een persoonlijkheidsvragenlijst, de zgn. Temperament and Character Inventory (TCI) kan worden gemeten.Cloninger et al. (1994) Transcendentie en hersenfuncties Laboratoriumonderzoek heeft aangetoond dat tijdens meditatie een verandering optreedt in het patroon van electrische hersenactiviteit, dat gekemmerkt is door sychronisatie van gamma-golven Lutz et al. (2004) De neiging transcendente gevoelens te ervaren hangt mogelijk ook samen met de werking van het serotonerge systeem in de hersenen, en genetische invloeden.Nilsson et al. (2007); Borg et al. (2003) Ook blijkt uit recent onderzoek dat bij mensen die op vragenlijsten veel transcendente ervaringen rapporteren, sprake is van een verlaagde activiteit in het achterste gedeelte van de pariëtale kwabbenUrgesi et al. (2010). Dit is een gebied in de hersenen waar zintuigelijke informatie wordt geïntegreerd en dat ook verantwoordelijk is voor de beleving van het eigen lichaamschema Ook na beschadigingen van deze hersengebieden (zoals na een hersenoperatie) kunnen patiënten spirituele ervaringen krijgen. Spirituele ervaringen waarbij men een veranderd bewustzijn of onthechting van het eigen lichaam beleeft, zouden daarom mede een gevolg kunnen zijn van een verminderde neurale activiteit of zelfs dysfunctie in de pariëtale hersengebieden. Newberg, A.B., and Iversen, J. (2003). The neural basis of the complex mental task of meditation: neurotransmitter and neurochemical considerations. Med. Hypotheses 61, 282–291. Zie ook * Metafysica * Bovennatuurlijk * Transcendente meditatie * Religie ; 2003: The serotonin system and spiritual experiences, Am. J. Psychiatry 160, 1965–1969. * ; 1994: The Temperament and Character Inventory (TCI): A Guide to Its Development and Use, (St. Louis, MO: Center for Psychobiology of Personality, Washington University * ; 2004: Long-term meditators self-induce high-amplitude gamma synchrony during mental practice, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 101, 16369–16373. * ; 2007: Genes encoding for AP-2beta and the serotonin transporter are associated with the personality character spiritual acceptance, Neurosci. Lett. 411, 233–237. * ; 2010: The Spiritual Brain: Selective Cortical Lesions Modulate Human Self-Transcendence; Neuron 65, 210, 309-319. }} Categorie:Filosofische terminologie Categorie:Meditatie Categorie:Metafysica Categorie:Christelijke theologie bg:Трансцеденция ca:Transcendència cs:Transcendence da:Transcendental de:Transzendenz en:Transcendence (philosophy) eo:Transcendeco es:Trascendencia fi:Transsendenssi fr:Transcendance hr:Transcendentnost hu:Transzcendencia ia:Transcendentia is:Handanvera it:Trascendenza ko:초월 no:Transcendent (filosofi) pl:Transcendencja (filozofia) pt:Transcendência (filosofia) ro:Transcendenţă ru:Трансцендентность sr:Трансцендентно sv:Transcendental th:อุตรภาพ